


Your Couch, My Couch

by BellarmyBlake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffiness to make up for last episode. "My roommate and her boyfriend kicked me out, and your floor is more comfortable than the floor outside the dorm"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Couch, My Couch

**Author's Note:**

> IS ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?
> 
> Yeah me neither. Last episode killed me, and next episode is going to burn me to the ground. I can't have anyone touching my baby.
> 
> Anyways, I found this AU on Tumblr and I kinda liked it. Fluffiness and a bit of sexytimes (without actual smut) in this one! Happy reading!

Sighing deeply, Clarke hauled her bag through the hallway of the apartment building. She dreaded being here, she had stuff to do, stuff she could only do at her own desk, but Octavia all but kicked her out forcibly because her boyfriend was staying over, and much as Clarke liked Lincoln, when O and Lincoln had been apart for this long, Clarke did not want to be in the same room with those two.

She wondered how people could keep that up; see each other sporadically and have lots of sex when they do see each other. But it seemed to work for her roommate.

Not so much for her. Since O was hogging their room, Raven had Wick over and she didn't even want to think about was Lexa and Castia were doing, now they had finally been assigned as roommates, she had no other alternative than cross the city to see O's older brother, who had not much to his name beside the apartment in a crappy neighbourhood. He didn't have much of a choice. He was singlehandedly putting Octavia through college, which didn't leave much for food, let alone a decent apartment. But it was a place to sleep and seeing it was his sister that had made her homeless for the night, Clarke figured he owed her.

She knocked, and knocked again when he didn't answer quickly enough. When he did, she was greeted by a half-naked, grumpy Bellamy Blake. "Oh, for the love of God." he murmured, and then he saw her. Confusion passed over his face. "Princess, what are you doing here?" His everlasting nickname for her, never ceasing to annoy her.

"Your sister and her boyfriend kicked me out. I need a place to sleep. Your floor is as good as any." Clarke said, defences up instantly. He was more hostile than usual, and she was not dealing with this.

He looked her up and down, a small smirk appearing. "Lincoln is in town, is he?" Thankfully, he stepped aside and pushed the door open further to let her in. "Welcome then, Griffin."

"Thank you, Bellamy. I had nowhere to go."

"You should really find your own place." Bellamy said, moving across the tiny apartment to get her some blankets. "And let me give you a tip, if you've got the money, do not move into this apartment block."

Clarke chuckled. "Well, it's enough for one person and no one can kick you out of your own bed." She placed her bag beside the door and she pulled her sleeves over her hands to warm herself (it was a nervous tic, but she would never admit that to herself, let alone out loud).

"There you go." He handed her blankets. "Take the couch, Princess. I got a bonus at work last week so a bought a couch."

"Good for you." Clarke sighed as she let herself drop on the couch, her tired body sinking into the soft cushion. "Thanks." she murmured sleepily.

The cushions dipped beside her. "So, Clarke Griffin. What's going on in your life?"

"Nothing much. My parents still aren't talking to me. That's what you get for pursuing your own dream instead of theirs." she said bitterly. "Sorry. I shouldn't whine."

Bellamy chuckled, patting her shoulder. "We all have our own difficulties in life. Mine do not cancel out yours. How's art school?"

It should have weirded her out that he knew so much about her, but it didn't. Bellamy had been in her life for as long as she could remember. When she met Octavia in elementary school, she was malnourished and small, but her big brother, six years older than the both of them, had done all he could to keep O alive. At school, Clarke began the habit of buying more food than she could eat, just so Octavia could eat more than what the school was prepared to give her with her food ticket. And so they got each other through elementary, secondary and high school. Bellamy Blake had always been a bit of a jerk, but she could handle that. He was always the big brother she never had, with him comforting her when her parents were being assholes and with her and O teasing him about the small things in life. So they kept up a balance.

Until suddenly, when she was sixteen, that changed. Suddenly she saw not Bellamy Blake, pseudo-brother, but she saw Bellamy Blake, extremely hot, broody guy who was just constant in her life. She'd never noticed that before. But ever since then, she'd kind of had this massive crush on her best friend's brother.

Not that she ever told said best friend.

"It's amazing! I'm learning so much exciting stuff, and I get to draw, Bell." she said, happiness in her eyes. "I've never drawn so much."

Bellamy smiled at her excitement (she pretended she didn't see the frown passing over his face). "Well, that's good. I've seen your work, it's amazing."

Drowsily, she smiled at him. She shouldn't risk being so close to him while she was this sleepy. She got affectionate when she was sleepy. Affectionate was dangerous around him. But she didn't really care. Sleep was drowning out the caution. "You're kind, Bell." she murmured, and he stiffened.

"You've never called me that before. Now two times in a minute. What's up?"

Clarke leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Tired." she mumbled. "You're warm." Snuggling up to his frozen form, she tried to tell him more about art school, but somewhere along the way, she fell asleep.

At some point, something was dragging her back from her heavy slumber. Nimble fingers were running through her hair, and an arm was wrapped tightly around her. "Bellamy?" she whispered, realizing that she must have fallen asleep on him.

He stopped her from moving away from him, holding her close. "Shh, Clarke. It's early. Go back to sleep." he said so softly she wondered if he'd spoken at all.

"I fell asleep on you." she murmured, trying to get up, but not really wanting to.

"You can sleep on me some more, Clarke. Just go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

She snuggled into his chest again, throwing any protests out the window. He was warm, and soft, and an excellent pillow, and she didn't want to give it up yet. "M'okay."

That's was the last thing she knew until the morning. She was sprawled across his body, her legs tangled with his, her nose pressed into his shirt. He was breathing deeply below her, his arms around her, his hands resting on her back protectively. It was nice, somehow familiar. His warmth was something she didn't want to lose.

"Good morning, Princess."

Her heart jumped in her throat, having not noticed him waking up from her squirming. "Bellamy..." She immediately tried to get away, but his arms tightened around her.

"No, stay." he said.

"What?"

"You don't have to go."

Clarke rested her head on his chest again, chuckling. "Am I that warm?"

He pressed his chin on top of her head with a chuckle of his own. "You are. I'm not quite ready to let you go yet, Princess."

"Mmm." she hummed in agreement. For some reason, this wasn't weird or awkward at all. It was like this had always been them; cuddling on a weathered couch in his tiny apartment. His fingers combed through her hair lazily, and the soft pull of it made her feel drowsy again. She closed her eyes and felt herself fading again.

When she woke up, she was alone.

She lay curled up on the couch, her body obviously trying to compensate for the lack of his warmth, and he was gone.

But he hadn't gone far.

From the small kitchen, cooking noises sounded and a wonderful smell entered her nose. "Are those pancakes?" she called out, flopping over onto her back and stretching her body.

"Good afternoon, Princess." Bellamy said, appearing in her peripheral view with a plate stacked with pancakes. She rose quickly, her stomach growling. If he hadn't been holding that plate slightly out of reach, she'd have wolfed down half of those pancakes already. He chuckled at her eagerness, setting the plate down on the small table by the couch and leaning in to press his lips to her forehead. "Sleep well?"

Her body felt more awake than ever, as if she had lain on the most luxurious bed in existence. It had, in fact, been him and his warmth that made her not care about anything other than rest. "Extremely. I owe you one, Bellamy."

He smiled. The couch dipped as he sat down next to her. "Next time, how about we take the bed instead?" Taking the plate, he placed it on her lap, and she attacked it without preamble.

"Next time?" she asked after a few moments.

Bellamy couldn't hide the stupid grin that adorned his face and to be honest, it was so cute that she didn't want him to. "Yes, Princess." he said, taking the plate and setting it away from them. The gaze he turned on her then, was hard to resist. His dark eyes were swirling with all sorts of emotions and it was scary at the same time that it turned her on. "Next time." And that's when he kissed her. He cupped her face with his hand, the other taking her hand and he pushed her backwards. Trusting him, she let him drop her on the couch softly, his body covering hers this time, but in a totally different context. He lifted the hand he was holding over her head, and then his long fingers disappeared from her neck, taking the other hand instead and lifting that one over her head as well. Their fingers entwined as he pressed her arms into the couch, his body heavy and warm on hers as he kept kissing her.

His lips were heaven. Soft, warm, but demanding more of her with each movement. She ached to touch him, to drag her fingers through his hair, but him holding her like this, fingers entwined, pressing against the armrest of the couch. It was beyond hot.

And he tasted like pancakes.

"Clarke." he whispered when they finally broke apart, leaning his forehead against hers. One hand released her to touch her cheek, explore her skin and hair. She immediately took the opportunity to wind her fingers in his hair.

"Bellamy..." she sighed, a satisfied smile on her face.

"God, you drive me insane." he murmured, tracing his lips over her jaw. "I've been wanting to do that for ages."

"If only you did it sooner..." Clarke muttered, her eyes fluttering shut as his lips awoke a warmth inside her that quickly flushed her entire body. "What changed?"

Bellamy stroked her hair. "I did. Last night. When you fell asleep on me. It made me think about how much I've wanted you since your senior year, when you and O went to the prom together and you looked like an angel landed on earth with a dress that was far too lovely for comfort."

"I remember." Clarke said, chuckling. "You drove us with my father's car. You were fuming all the way because Octavia's dress was way too short."

"It was." he grumbled, and Clarke had to laugh at his indignant expression. "But I couldn't get you out of my mind. The entire night. And week. You, with your hair curled and pinned up like you were a princess...I believe that's the moment I started calling you 'Princess'...and your blood red dress and high heels...you looked ready to kill any man who tried to harm you. You weren't going to prom, you looked like you were going to assassinate a target." Clarke chuckled at his antics. "You...consumed me. And I was happy to let you. I was always yours from that day."

Clarke leaned her head back to look into his eyes, letting her hand trail down the side of his face and his chest. "You should've told me. We could've been together much longer." She closed her eyes when he leaned in and kissed her. He was still holding her one hand captive above her head, while his other was roaming her body freely, exploring all the soft spots. When he reached the hem of her shirt, his fingers tentatively slid underneath her shirt, his fingertips stroking the skin of her stomach.

Her phone was what interrupted them, in the end. She reached over to her bag, refusing to let go of him for even a moment. "It's O." she murmured. Bellamy couldn't hide the grin as she answered. "So it's safe again?" she said in lieu of hello. "Oh God." she stuttered when Bellamy suddenly latched his lips to her neck.

" _Clarke?_ "

"Y-Yeah! I'm here." she said, trying to push Bellamy off with one hand. He just smirked and wouldn't be deterred from his apparent mission to distract her.

" _Where did you stay last night? I'm sorry I kicked you out like that, but I didn't know Lincoln would come..._ " Octavia was talking, but Clarke hardly heard her. Bellamy was kissing, nipping and sucking his way down her neck and chest, pulling down her shirt to expose the tops of her breasts. It was fucking distracting. " _...so did Raven let you in?_ "

"N-No, she had Wick over and...uh...Lexa doesn't have room anymore since Castia moved in...so I...uh...slept on Bellamy's couch."

" _Are you okay, you sound distracted?_ "

"M'fine." Clarke said, trying very hard not to moan when Bellamy used a bit of teeth on the supple flesh of her breasts. She reached around his arm to poke him in his side hard - his only weakness, Octavia once told her - but he was way ahead of her. With one smooth movement, he had her hand pinned above her head again, and since his legs had already trapped hers, she couldn't do anything to resist him now (not, she thought, that she really wanted to, his lips were very pleasurable). He kissed and licked his way back up to her neck, below the ear that wasn't busy trying to listen to his sister.

"Do you like this, Clarke?" he whispered so softly Octavia would never hear him. "I bet you do. I can see the goose bumps on your beautiful skin, can see the way your eyes just glazed over."

She tried to wrench herself free, but it was useless and the idiocy of the situation suddenly hit her. She couldn't stop a laugh from escaping her lips. "Sorry, O, gotta go. Talk to you later!" she said in the middle of something Octavia was saying.

" _Oh my God! You and Bellamy...!_ " That's as far as she got before Clarke hung up and put the phone on the armrest above her.

Bellamy laughed, low and delicious, sending goose bumps down her spine. "Oh, I love teasing you." he murmured. "You always were easy to tease."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him, before she suddenly lifted one leg, which threw him off balance, and then pushed him aside with her one free hand so he rolled right off the couch and onto the floor. Clarke dissolved into laughter, sitting up to watch him lie on the floor, surprise on his face before he sat up again. "Easy, huh?" she said, her voice teasing.

"You'll regret that." he said with a low, predatory voice, his eyes betraying his mirth.

Clarke just beckoned him (seductively, she hoped), and pulled him to her once he was on his knees in front of her. "Mmm. I don't think so. However, you will regret distracting me so horribly while I was talking to your  _sister_." Her fingers laced in his hair, pulling back slightly so that the column of his throat was exposed. He moaned when she pressed her lips against his jaw, and then went down his neck and throat to his chest.

She had him rendered completely useless. His eyes were closed, his jaw slack, his arms at her sides as he let her do whatever the hell she wanted to him, and it pleased her to no end, knowing she could do this to him.

" _Clarke_..." he moaned, his fingers tightening on her hips ever so slightly. "Clarke,  _please_..."

"What do you want, Bell?" she asked, nipping seductively at his jaw. She revelled in his moans and was intent on making him moan some more.

"You." he growled, his arms suddenly around her waist and pulling her close, making her gasp. "I want you in every way."

"You have me. You've always had me." She suddenly brought her arms up and around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder and pressing soft kisses to the skin. The heat between them immediately vanished, making room for a much softer, romantic mood of just wanting to hold each other. "Bellamy?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled against her hair.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" She was almost scared to say it, scared he wouldn't accept, that he didn't want anyone to know...

"Yes." he said simply. "On one condition. You let me plan the date."

Clarke laughed, pulling back to look at his beautiful face, running her hands through his curls. "Deal."

He kissed her softly, one last time before rising to his feet and pulling her with him promptly. She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck, making him laugh. "Well, then, miss Griffin. Time for you to go back to scold my sister for forcing you to spend your night at my place."

"Yes, it was very horrible." Clarke said, trying to hide her grin. Bellamy pinched her side playfully. "I do have to get back. If we are going to go out, I will have to change out of yesterday's clothes."

"You look beautiful, as always, Clarke." Bellamy said courteously, but he stepped back nonetheless. She quickly picked up her phone, threw the few things she used back into her bag and put on her coat. "Tell my sister I said 'hi', okay?" he said as they were standing at the door, both unwilling to say goodbye.

(God, when did she become such a sap?)

"Pick me up tonight?" Clarke asked, trailing a finger down his arm before interlocking their fingers.

"Seven pm sharp, miss Griffin."

"Mmm, don't be late."

They kissed after that and parted ways. As Clarke made her way down the stairs of the apartment building, she felt light, as if she was floating on clouds. Her lips still tingled from his kisses, and he she closed her eyes, she could swear she still felt his lips on hers, his hands burning on her skin, his body moving beneath her so deliciously.

With a smile, she looked up to his window, where he was leaning on the windowsill with a stupid grin on his face. "See you later, Princess."

She threw him a quick kiss, and a flirtatious smile, before getting in the car and driving off.

Okay, so maybe the nickname isn't so annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
